I'm Not Like That Anymore
by Magz2015
Summary: Bardock lives! Losing his memory, Bardock lives on Earth. He falls in love, gets married, has three children with her. But he always senses a power he knows he should know but doesn't. Will anything bring his memory back? What happens if he comes face to face with his mirror reflection in Goku?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The ages throughout this fic are based off of what they say their age is in the anime. Not by the Wiki who has it off. PM me if you want to know what I mean about that.

X

With a small groan as he opened his eyes, Bardock lifted a hand and put it to his head as he squeezed his eyes shut more. "Damnit my head hurts." Forcing one eye open he looked up at a white ceiling. "Where the hell am I?"

"You are awake then."

Rolling his head to the side as he moved his hand, Bardock watched as a woman with long black hair and green eyes walked in the room toward him with a smile. "Who the hell are you and where am I?"

Stopping next to the bed, Kaiya folded her hands before her as she smiled and closed her eyes. "My name is Kaiya. You are in a bedroom of my home. You have been unconscious for near a week now. I was starting to worry if you were going to wake up."

Forcing himself to sit up, Bardock glared at her. "What happened to me?"

Opening her eyes as she blinked at him, Kaiya sighed. "I was in my garden and watched as the small round space ship thing that you were in crash landed in the valley over from here. I went to see if anyone lived and found you out cold. I brought you back here and have tended your wounds."

Throwing the blanket off of him, Bardock closed his eyes. "Yeah thanks. I am leaving now." But the second he tried to stand up, he gasped as his legs buckled and he fell backwards. Suddenly he felt so weak. "Damnit."

Her eyes full of concern, Kaiya stepped closer to him. "You haven't used your body for at least a week I would guess. It is going to take you some time to get your strength up again. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need to stay."

With a glare still in his black eyes, Bardock looked up at her as he sat there. "Why in the hell are you being so damned nice to me? What do you want?"

Her smile still on her face, Kaiya laughed. "The only thing that I would like to know is what your name is. The rest of it if you don't want to tell me you don't have too. I just like to help people."

Giving her an odd look, not really wanting to stay there, but with him not even able to stand up there was no choice in the matter. He had to stay there and deal with it until he could at least stand then he was gone. "My name is Bardock."

Nodding as she turned to go toward the door when she heard a whistle, Kaiya closed her eyes. "Well Bardock it is nice to meet you. Just lay back down and rest. I will be back soon and I will bring you some food."

Watching as she left the room, Bardock was cautious. 'Damnit. I hate this. I need to get back home too….' But then he gasped when his eyes went wide. He couldn't remember where he was from! Nothing beyond his name! He couldn't remember where he was, what he was doing, how he was hurt, his home, family nothing!

Sitting there he grabbed the sides of his head as his eyes were wide and he looked down at the floor. Whatever happened to him before he was out cold stole his memory! 'Damnit! I can't remember anything beyond what happened the last few minutes! What the hell happened to me!?'

X

A knock on the door, Kaiya then walked in with a fold out table. Seeing him still in the same place he was when she left about an hour or so ago she blinked as she moved over next to him and set up the table. "Is something wrong? You haven't moved at all."

"Tell me everything you know. About me." His eyes hard and glaring, Bardock met her now nervous green eyes with his cold black ones. "Now."

"I already told you everything that I knew." Blinking as she took a deep breath she pointed out the window next to him. "Just between us and that peek over there there was a round metal thing that crashed. I went to see if anyone needed help and found you laying half out of it and I brought you back to tend to your wounds. I expect that it may still be there. But that is all that I know. I am sorry. I wish I could help."

Keeping his eyes on her as she talked, Bardock sighed when she finished. Her eyes were nervous but that was probably because of how he was acting. She wasn't lying, she really didn't know anything about what happened to him. Dropping his head again, Bardock sighed. "I am sorry about that. It is just that…I can't remember a damn thing about anything before I was out cold. Only my name but nothing else. I don't even know where I am from right now."

Her eyes half closing, Kaiya sighed as she looked down at the table. "I am so sorry about that. I couldn't imagine how hard that would be to not remember anything. Like I said, the invitation to stay until you feel you are ready to leave stays. Even if that means waiting to see if your memory comes back." She then left the room again.

With curious eyes, Bardock just watched the door as he waited for her to come back. She knew nothing about him. He knew nothing about him. He could be a murderer that was just playing her for all she knew and yet she was willingly opening her home to him. But when he heard footsteps coming back he gasped when his stomach growled at the smell of food. His mouth actually watering when she walked in with a large plate of food. "Is all that for me?"

Smiling, Kaiya nodded as she sat the tray on the table and lifted a plate for herself and sat down in a chair next to the bed. "It is. You are a big guy and you have been out for a while. I figured you were hungry so I made extra." But then her eyes went wide as she took a small bite but he cleared over half the table in just a few seconds. "You were hungry weren't you."

Taking a big drink, Bardock nodded as he reached for more food. "I didn't think that I was this hungry until I smelled it." Taking a few more big bites, leaving just a few left, Bardock looked over at her and nodded. "You can cook."

Smiling as she took another bite, Kaiya could feel herself blush some. "Thank you. I had to learn to cook on my own when I was young. I am glad that you like it."

Finishing off his own food, Bardock could feel that he was actually still hungry but didn't want to ask for it. He was already a big enough jerk to her since he woke up. Leaning back on the wall, he looked over at her. "I can't remember where I came from, but could you tell me where we are?"

Nodding as she finished her food and sat her plate with his, Kaiya smiled. "Well we are in the middle of the mountains. We are just to the West from East City. It takes me about two weeks to get there from here. Other than that I can't really tell you anything else."

Nodding, Bardock glanced to the open door. "Who all lives here?"

"Just me." Dropping her eyes as they half closed, Kaiya never lost her smile. "Mama passed away when I was just a baby. Last year while we were in East City, my brother and my father were struck by a car and killed. It has been me here ever since."

"I see." Bardock sighed to see how sad she looked. It felt strange to him that he felt bad about it. But he couldn't help it at the same time. Turning and laying back down on the bed, Bardock sighed as he closed his eyes. "Well it is going to be a while till I can at least walk. But I have to be in top condition not being able to remember anything seeing as I don't know where to go. So I think that I will take you up on that offer to stay here for a while."

Smiling as she stood and lifted the tray, Kaiya nodded. "No problem. It is getting late though so I am going to finish up some chores. I will be back in the morning with some breakfast." Stopping at the door she looked back at him. "Do you think this was good, or do you think you could eat more."

Smiling for the first time, Bardock laughed. "That was a good amount. But I think by morning I could eat triple that. But you don't have to make that much."

Nodding, Kaiya left the room and went to the kitchen and started doing dishes. She would make him triple that each time if he thought htat he could eat it. But she couldn't stop the smile on her face. It would be nice having someone around the house for a while. Even if it would only be for a couple weeks at best. It got lonely there on her own, though she could do it, she would love to have someone there for a while off and on.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly opening his eyes, Bardock blinked as the smell of food floated into the room. Whatever it was really smelled good. Slowly pushing himself up, he flinched when he felt and heard his stomach growl. 'Damnit. Makes me wonder how long I went without food before I crashed and slept for almost a week.'

"Oh you are awake. That's good."

Looking up as Kaiya walked in, Bardock nodded as he sighed. "Couldn't sleep with the smell of food in the air."

"I am sorry about that." Moving to the table, Kaiya smiled as she opened it. "Once you eat, it will be a few hours before I start lunch so you could get some sleep then." Standing again she folded her hands before her. "I will be right back with your breakfast it just got done."

Blinking as he looked up and watched her leave, Bardock sighed. 'Why is she really doing all of this I wonder? I was out for nearly a week she said, and I can't remember a damn thing. Anything she may have took already I wouldn't remember anyway. So why is she playing so nice?'

But then his eyes went wide when she carried in a large tray that was piled high with food. Easily three times what she made the night before. While he knew he could eat it, when he said three times that he didn't really think that she would make three times that for him. "You really made that…."

"You said you could eat it." Smiling as she stood back, Kaiya put her hands behind her back. "We still have food stored enough for me, my father and my brother and my garden is doing amazing this year too. So I have the food, and someone needs to eat it."

Reaching out and pulling a biscuit off the table, Bardock stopped and looked at her odd as she sat down with her own plate of food. "Why are you being so nice? I don't get it."

Smiling as she let her head fall to the side, Kaiya laughed. "I just like to be nice to people is all it is." With a sigh as she opened her eyes, she looked down at her lap. "I have been told time and time again that being nice to everyone I meet is going to get me in trouble one of these days. But I just can't not do it for some reason."

Seeing that she really honestly meant it, Bardock sighed as he smiled and his eyes softened as he started to eat. "Well I for one am thankful for it at the moment so who cares what others think about it."

Smiling as she blushed, Kaiya nodded. "I am happy to help." The rest of breakfast was in silence. And in the time it took her to finish her one plate, Bardock ate enough to feed ten grown men. But she loved to cook and had plenty of food so it was alright. Going to the table she started to stack the dishes, she smiled over at him. "I am going to be out in my garden most of the day today getting some stuff that is ready and bringing it in. If you need me for anything just open up your window there and call me. I will have lunch ready in a few hours."

"Right." Watching as she walked out the door, Bardock sighed as he leaned back on the wall. Hearing another door, he turned his head and watched as she pulled her long black hair up and smiled as she started to work in her garden. "Least she is pleasant and this is a quiet place. I could stay here for a while. At least until I am strong enough to deal with anything that my life has done."

X

"Kaiya my dear. Are you ready to leave this swallow of a house and come with me to East City and by my princess?"

Flinching at the sound of Kaimaru, Kaiya was tense as she stood with her basket and just walked toward the house. "I have told you time and again Kaimaru that I will not leave my home. And that I do not want to be with you. Just please leave and leave me alone."

Moving quickly, Kaimaru was there and grabbing her free hand as he stopped her. "I don't understand you Kaiya? I could give you everything that a woman could ever want. I am the most handsome man in the city, the richest in the world next to Brief. Why won't you at least give it a chance and come try it out."

Trying to jerk her hand free of his, Kaiya was starting to get nervous as she remembered the last time that he was there and what she was terrified that he was going to do to her. "Let go of me Kaimaru! I will never do what you are asking. Just stop it and leave me alone!"

Laughing, Kaimaru sighed as he knocked her vegetables out of her hand, he turned and started to turn and pull her with him. "I think not. There is no way that you are going to stay out here any longer Kaiya. You are coming with me."

"I am…" But then Kaiya flinched when she heard him yelp in pain and his hand let hers go. Falling back to her behind she gasped as she looked up to see Bardock standing there with Kaimaru's wrist in his as he glared at him. "Bardock….."

Letting go of his hand, Bardock was using all the strength that he had left at the moment to stand without shaking and falling. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he didn't like the guy as he walked up there. But when he heard Kaiya yell to let her go. He moved before he realized what he was doing. And now, he didn't like him even less. "She said she doesn't want to go with her. So you aren't making her."

Once this brute released his wrist, Kaimaru glared at him as he rubbed his wrist. He nearly snapped it! "Who are you and what are you even doing here? This has nothing to do with you so be gone."

"Who I am and what I am doing here is my own business. And I am not going to sit by and watch you force her to do something she doesn't want to do. Understand?" Crossing his arms, Bardock smiled at the fear that flew through his eyes. "Now get lost."

Stomping his foot, assuming that no matter what happened his money would fix it all, Kaimaru pointed down to Kaiya. "I will not get lost without her. She is a beauty among beauties and exactly what I need to hang off my arm. She just doesn't know it yet. I will have her as mine mark my words on that one."

"Don't think so." Bardock took a step toward him and watched as he scrambled away from them and then got into a strange thing and took off. "Bastard."

Turning back to Kaiya he sighed when he saw her still sitting there hugging herself, but there were tears in the corners of her eyes. A glance back at the dust the guy was leaving and he sighed. Reaching down he pulled her to her feet and made her look at him. "You alright?"

"He scares me. He is the only thing I am scared of about living out here." Dropping her eyes again she covered her mouth with a sob as flashes of what she thought was going to happen to her the month before flew through her head.

Gently taking her hand, Bardock turned and headed for the door on somewhat shaky legs. "Let's get your stuff and go in." He then looked back at her as she gasped and smiled. "Like I told you I am going to take you up on your offer to stay. And I promise before I leave, I will tell you, and I will take care of the creep for you."

"You don't have to do…." But then kaiya stopped with a gasp as her face flushed red when he turned and put a finger to her mouth to stop her from talking. "Bardock…"

"This is something I want to do so that I can repay you for what you are doing for me alright. It's okay." Bardock then helped her pick up her food and carry it in the house. Though instead of going right back to the bedroom he sat down at her table and watched as she smiled with a red face and started to cut everything up and put it in little glass jars.

He didn't know what came over him when everything happened. All he knew was that he didn't like the fear in her voice and moved to stop it. But he did have to agree with the creep on one thing. Kaiya was beautiful. Her long and wavy black hair, framing bright green eyes. Her body was perfect. He could see why someone like him would want someone like her. But he also knew that making her do anything wasn't going to be the way to go with it at all.

Shaking his head as he looked down at the table, Bardock sighed. 'I wonder if I will get out of here untouched after all?'


	3. Chapter 3

"You sure you are up for this one? It's only been two days since you stood up the first time." Kaiya gave him a worried look. He did seem to be stronger as he walked today, but she didn't want him to push it. "Just please don't…"

Laughing as he opened the door and stepped to the side so she could walk through, Bardock sighed. "I am fine Kaiya. I can only say that it is rest and your good food that has me feeling like I am back to perfect health."

"But just three days ago you could hardly sit up." Walking on in the house Kaiya sighed. "Just promise me you won't push yourself and hurt yourself."

"I can promise that one." Bardock then turned and followed her in the house and for the kitchen. Sitting the baskets he had down he smiled as he watched her start prepping everything to be stored. "So let me ask you this. Every day you go out and pull the weeds, then harvest what you can and then seal them in the jars." When she nodded with a smile, Bardock gave her an odd look. "Where do you put it all?"

Laughing as she sat her knife down, Kaiya waved for him to follow her and headed for another door. "In here. And I still have lots of room to put even more stuff in here." Opening the door she revealed that the large section of house you seen from the outside, was actually a large store room.

Looking around as she walked in with a smile, Kaiya laughed then pointed to the right. "Those are all freezers where we keep our meat stored at. Papa stocked them full before he passed. Even with as much as I have used in the last few days since you woke up, they are still mostly full." Fanning her hand around now, she smiled. "The rest of the room is shelves that I use to store what I can. I know I have a ton, but if anything ever happened and I couldn't garden, I would be good for a year or two with what I have in here right now."

"I guess that's good." But before Bardock could say anything, or Kaiya, they heard someone pounding on the front door. Going to the window that in the kitchen, Bardock glared. It was Kaimaru, and he had several guys with him. "Kaiya stay in the house and don't open the door no matter what understand?"

"Okay." Blinking as Bardock moved to the front door, Kaiya rushed to the window and gasped as she paled when she saw who it was. 'Please don't let them hurt him.'

X

Going outside, Bardock shut the locked door behind him as he crossed his arms and glared. "What is it that you punks want here?" His eyes focused on Kaimaru as they narrowed. "You were told to get lost the other day."

Backing up so that he was standing behind the four men that he brought, Kaimaru glared. "I told you that I will never give up until she is my wife and living with me in the city. I don't care what I have to do to get that either. If you are going to stand in my way, then these guys are just going to have to move you out of it."

Stepping up, Shiro crossed his arms as his men stood around him. "So you are the one who is being a pain in his side? He keeps us out of prison. So you are going to see what happens when someone messes with him."

"I am not scared of you or your goons." His eyes taking on a gleam, Bardock didn't move. "And once I go through the four of you, I think he is going to learn that when he is told to get lost he needs to get lost."

"Right! Stand back boys! I will show you how it's done!" Shiro then charged Bardock with his fist behind him. "Time to pay!"

His eyes focusing on the guy moving, Bardock moved before he knew he was. He easily blocked his punch and quickly punched him in his stomach so hard that it sent him flying back close to a hundred feet. Standing and not showing that it shocked him he could do that, Bardock fisted his hands at his side. "Whose next?"

Blinking as they looked at their boss and then the guy that sent him flying, the other three didn't say anything and just took off running, picking their boss up and jumping in the car as they flew off. If they could do that to him, there was no way that they were even going to try and take him on.

Glaring after them, Kaimaru took deep breaths as he fisted his hands at them. He knew he was no match for him without his sword. But with his samurai sword he could do anything to anyone and win easily. "Damnit."

Turning his attention back to Kaimaru, Bardock glared as he crossed his arms. This fool was making a big mistake coming back again. "What the hell is wrong with you? I told you two days ago that she doesn't want to go and you aren't going to make her. Why are you even here?"

Glaring as he stood a few feet from this barbaric guy, Kaimaru narrowed his eyes. "Why are you even still here yourself? Everyone else that she has helped would be long gone by now."

"She offered and I am taking her up on staying here for a while. I got nowhere to go fast." When his eyes went wide, Bardock smiled. "What? Nothing to say to that one?"

Glaring as he pointed at him, Kaimaru was shaking he was so mad right now. "You want to try and make her love you don't you!? I won't allow it!"

"You are daft. I am not going to make her do a damned thing you asshole. Just get the hell out of here already." When he stood there for a moment before he turned and stormed to his car, Bardock sighed. Starting to turn around he heard a click.

"No!"

Blinking, Bardock looked down to see Kaiya rushing from the house and putting herself between himself and Kaimaru. "I told you to stay inside."

Her eyes scared, Kaiya stood so close to Bardock she was a hair from touching him. "Stop it Kaimaru! Just because I don't want to be with you doesn't mean that you have to kill him!"

Looking at her eyes as he held his gun in his hand. He could see it in her eyes. She wasn't out there just to stop him from killing some guy. He had been there long enough, and done enough that he could see she had feelings for him. But he wasn't going to allow it. Ever! Taking aim he glared. "Well from what I can see it is the only way to get you away from him Kaiya. You should have just came with me the first time that I showed up with the proposition."

Reaching out and moving Kaiya easily to get behind him, Bardock glared as he stood tense. "That is about the only way you are going to touch her. But you better make sure you get me down the first time or you are going to be sorry."

"Don't worry about that one." Kaimaru then pulled the trigger but gasped as his eyes went wide, just like Bardock's. Even though Kaiya screamed and fused herself to his back, the bullet didn't touch him! He caught it! "What the hell are you!?"

Looking at the bullet in his hand, Bardock had wide eyes. But hearing the click again, he smiled as he looked up as the gun was still pointed at him. When he started shooting, he just smiled as his arm moved on its own and caught the rest of the bullets as he emptied the gun.

Giving him a sly smile as he looked at him, Bardock turned his hand over and let the bullets fall to the ground. "Do you have any more tricks up your sleeve? Or are you going to leave and this time not come back?"

With a glare, Kaimaru shook then sighed as he tried to relax. "Never come back? That is not going to happen. You are going to leave one day and when you are gone then I will have her. And you will never see her again unless you are lucky enough to see me in the city with her on my arm."

"Don't bet on it." Taking a step closer to him, Bardock watched as once again he jumped in his strange thing and then took of leaving a cloud of dust. Turning to look at Kaiya who by this point was on the ground he smiled as he held his hand for her. "Come on Kaiya. Let's get back in."

Her eyes wide as she looked up at him, Kaiya then jumped to her feet as she looked at his chest. "But how did you…."

Laughing as he opened the door and ushered her on in, Bardock laughed. "I honestly have no idea. I heard the blast, and my arm just sort of moved before I knew it was and I caught the bullet. All of them." Going back to the kitchen, he sat down as she stood and looked at him. "Like I told you when I woke up I can't remember anything from before that. It could be something to do with that and some training I may have had."

Smiling now, Kaiya relaxed. She forgot about that one. "I forgot about that." Looking over at him as she sighed, Kaiya blinked. "Maybe where you come from, you were a martial artist."

"A what?" Giving her an odd look, Bardock blinked at her. "What exactly is that?"

Going back to work now, feeling even safer with him there. "It is someone who trains their mind and body to go beyond what most people think a body can do. It would fit with what you did today."

"That would fit." Crossing his arms, Bardock sighed. "Maybe I should look into that."

Gasping as she sat the knife down, Kaiya smiled as she rushed from the kitchen. "I will be right back." Going to her brother's room she pulled out some books that he had trying to train himself in karate. Going back to the kitchen she sat them down in front of him and smiled. "These were my brother's. Just before he was killed, he wanted to train himself in basic karate. He wanted to go and train with the legendary trainer Master Roshi at some point, but wanted at least the basics down first. You are welcome to use them."

Reaching up and opening the first book as she went back to work, Bardock blinked. He couldn't read anything! It looked like a bunch of scribbles on paper. He could see the steps in the pictures, but the words on the page were not going to work. "Damnit."

Looking up at his confused and frustrated face, Kaiya blinked. "What is it?"

Closing the book and sitting it back down, Bardock let his head fall backwards as he crossed his arms. "Where ever I am from, I apparently never learned how to read."


End file.
